The present invention relates generally to the handling of the liquid effluent from sewage treatment plants, and more particularly it relates to an effluent handling system for disposal wells.
One of the methods of disposing of the effluent of sewage treatment plants is to use sewage disposal wells. This method is applicable particularly in environments where the earth is porous and capable of carrying off large quantities of liquids. In recent years, this method of effluent disposal has been widely used in the State of Hawaii. However, two basic problems have been experienced in connection with these systems: The first problem is the need to handle varying loads, i.e. to handle varying rates of flow of effluent from the treatment plant. The second and more serious problem is that solids are sometimes carried over with the liquid effluent due to improper operation of the treatment plants, and these solids tend to clog the wells, causing them to malfunction or function inefficiently.
The present invention addresses both of these problems. In accordance with the present invention a feed system is provided for these disposal wells comprising a first or normal input, wherein the effluent is injected into the well by simple gravity feed. A second input is also provided, which is a pressurized feed, adapted to force the effluent into the well when the normal gravity injection is inadequate. The inadequacy of normal gravity injection may result either from an excessive rate of supply of the effluent from the treatment plant, or from a malfunctioning of the normal feed as may result from the presence of solids in the effluent. In addition, the present invention provides for the pressurized reverse purging of the wells, when necessary, to remove accumulated solids that may be blocking or slowing the feed of effluent into the well and its dispersion into the surrounding earth.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide for the injection of the liquid effluent from sewage treatment plants into disposal wells.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for the feeding of said effluent to said wells.
Another object of the invention is to provide for the injection of said effluent into said wells, either by gravity or by pressure, as required by the conditions of operation.
And still another object of the invention is to provide for the purging of said wells in order to clear them of accumulated solids, when necessary.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the subsequent detailed description of the invention.